Forever Stranded
by Blizzard Rose
Summary: Five kids on an island, all seems to be going well until another plane crashes and another group threatens the kids' harmony in existence. A fight that means certain death for one team might not be so far off
1. Lost and Found

**Note/Disclaimer: Okay, so this is my attempt at a Lord of the Flies fic with girls thrown into the island mix. I only own the characters of Sera (pronounced like Sarah) and Rochelle. This is very AU and modern times apply here. The ages are also bumped up a bit- everyone but Jack is 17, while Jack is 18. Enjoy!**

**By the way, this might later turn into a LotF and Hunger Games crossover, not sure yet. Review as always. I'll shut up now so you can read.**

Forever Stranded

Chapter 1- Lost and Found

_Sera_

I had my survival pack on my back and Rochelle next to me as we hiked towards the scar, the site where our plane had crashed as we were evacuated from the Exeter Junior School. Apparently, we were at nuclear war or something. I took my long knife from my pack. Roche and I were going to go get wood. The forest jungle was endless in the sounds the animals made trying to trick us into jumping back in fear.

I raised my knife, _Come at me_ I thought. _Come on._

"Aye, Seraphim Danton, Sera what are you doing?" Roche asked me.

"Watch and learn Roche," I said as I aimed at a squirrel in a tree. There was actually a squirrel and an opossum, but the opossum was the easy kill, and I didn't like to go for those.

_Whoosh!_

I knew the hunting skills my uncle Guy taught me would be useful one day. "Hold these for me," I said to Roche as I climbed up the tree, after handing her my knife and pack. Roche watched as I climbed the tree and retrieved my kills (yes, plural, apparently I'd hit both). I jumped down and asked her to hand me the knife, which she gladly did.

Roche was more of the typical old style girl. She'd come from a very upper-class sort of family that still had tea even though it was 2012. I think we were foils as much as she was my best friend. She even had the 1940's look going on. She was fair skinned like she was a symbol of purity (which she was, really) with curls as golden as the sun and bright eyes and a small featured yet kind face. She even wore dresses. Even now she was in a tunic-like dress that had the air of the 30's.

I could easily see how Ralph fell for my friend.

She was the old-time belle. I, however, was the New Age take names sort of chick. I was completely the opposite of Rochelle in looks with my dark brunette hair that I wore out of my eyes. I saw my hair as a distraction; I should've just cut it all off. I wore a t-shirt that said 'Snow Patrol' on it from their last concert my uncle Davis took me to, and the shirt was rather dirty as I'd just been up in the trees, something that Roche shuddered at the thought of.

I envied Rochelle in her avoidance of the awkward phase in looks we'd went through a few years ago when we were thirteen. Now at seventeen, we were out of that, but I still couldn't help think that I wasn't at all Rochelle-like in the beauty department with my freckled and hard looking face with my determined dark eyes.

As I finished skinning the kills I'd made, I beckoned to her. She followed me back to the beach. I suppose a downside to being beautiful, to me anywats, is that you're destined to be a follower.

"Seraphim!' _All right, whoever just called me by my full name has an appointment with my knife_ I thought cynically. The only thing I really hated about me was my name. My mum had chosen it, but she thought it was a variant of Seraphine, which guess what, it's not.

The person who'd spoken though, made me smile as I saw him, so I guess the blade isn't needed…now. Piggy was very chubby, but he was like the voice of reason it seemed. I hadn't known him quite well at school until the plane thing. No one really hung around him, except if they wanted to cheat off him in tests. I hated that.

"Tip, Pigs, never call me Seraphim unless you want to be put out of business, if you know what I mean," I said. I put the meat I'd been carrying at his feet.

"You killed these?'

"That surprises you?" I answered his question with my own.

"Sure, _Sera_, it sure does." I gave him a smile.

I rolled my eyes as I saw Roche run to a fair haired (and by that I mean really blond haired) boy named Ralph, who also went to school with me, but with whom I was not on best friend terms with, but I still knew well. He had been Roche's boyfriend. Roche's family believed heavily in the old marriage at a young age too.

That sickened me.

Roche and Ralph seemed really in love, I couldn't deny that, but it was nauseating for me as her best friend to watch. She'd sensed this, so she suggested I get a boyfriend.

Like that was going to fucking happen.

But it had, in an odd way. Jack wasn't really my boyfriend, he was more like my friend who just so happened to be of the male species. He and I hadn't held hands like Roche and Ralph always do, and he'd never tried to kiss me, ever.

He wouldn't be here alive if he'd done that.

My family, unlike Roche's, was a laid back common family. My mum was a divorced feminist. She'd told me as young lass to follow my heart and let no man get me to do as he wanted. Rochelle said I was mental for never wanting to marry, but as I watched her and Ralph, I knew I was right.

Piggy, Jack, and I stood there awkwardly. I waved to Jack, "I shot a squirrel and an opossum."

He gave me a thumbs up. We were three feet from each other, and the distance was good. Piggy intervened in the awkward moment, "Roche, can you guys do us a favor and get a room?"

She looked up, 'What?"

Sigh. Commence the face palms. _Bam, bam, slap, slap_. I rolled my eyes. Roche's dress was even still as perfect as it'd been when we sort of crashed in the plane. Its frills were aligned at curly to the exact right amount. Her hair was still neat.

"I'm going to start the fire," I said sighing. I walked over and knelt on the sand. Roche hurried over to join me in rubbing the sticks together. I grinned at her.

There's my best friend. I found her.


	2. Love is Death

**Note/Disclaimer: Same disclaiming rules apply. I don't own this wonderful story, well I wish I did but alas. I do own two characters though... so yeah. Thanks to the person who reviewed! I love reviews, so if you have any input on how I try to make this a LotF and HG cross, go ahead!**

Chapter 2- Love Is Death

Rochelle

"How do we do this exactly?' I asked Sera as she rubbed the sticks with a friction that I couldn't imagine. I'd never made a fire before. My dad usually made the fires in the winter. I was the only daughter of my family of three brothers; I was expected to be prim and proper despite the fact that it was 2012 and all that 'bullshit' in Sera's words, died long ago.

"You just rub the sticks, like so," Sera showed me how. I took two sticks and tried to do as she did. Nothing happened. I looked up.

Sera put her sticks down too and pulled out a purple lighter. She flicked it and fire appeared. "How do you have all these weapons?' I asked.

"Luck,' she answered as she started putting the meat on the fire.

"How do you know how to use them?" I rephrased.

"Oh, my uncle Davis taught me. I know many survival tricks," she said shrugging.

I looked up and saw the guys coming over. Piggy smiled at me as he sat down across from me. Ralph sat beside me and put his arm around me. My instincts thought for me as I leaned into him. I saw Jack had a notebook. "Where'd you get that?" Ralph asked.

'It was on the plane," he said shrugging, "anyone want it? Going once, twice…" he said this as an auctioneer might.

"I'll take it," Sera said.

'Sold to the lady who won dinner," he handed it over to her.

"Anyone wanna take over for me as far as cooking goes?' she asked, "Pigs?" Piggy sighed.

"Sure."

I watched as she came to sit on my other side with her notebook. She pulled out a pen she had in her pack and grinned. "I'm for shit as a poet, but I want to write a poem on my views of love," she said.

I laughed, "Good luck."

**She looked **up as she finished her poem. She smiled smugly as she handed it over my way to read. It was called 'Love is Death'. I stared up at her, confused. She mouthed 'Just read it.'

I read:

_At my death I shall not be soaring with the white dove_

_My last breath shall not be one for love_

_For I am alone, like a lost dog_

_And it is that way I venture into the Unknown's fog_

_Love is death_

_Love is life's last breath_

_I shalt not die_

_In love's firing line_

_But I shall live on my own_

_For the taboo of doing so I sure plan to show_

_No love for me_

_We're not meant to be_

**"I wanna **see it!" Piggy demanded as I finished. I handed it over to him. "That's a deep title Sera," he noted with a grin.

"It gets deeper."

"I'm interested," he said as he started to read.

I just sat there; humming along to a song I liked called 'Rumor Has It' by a singer named Adele. Hmm, hmm, hmm. 'Are you humming Adele?" Sera asked.

"Maybe."

"Nice," I heard Ralph compliment my humming.

"I finished the poem," Piggy announced, "it was… deep."

"Deep?'

"Yeah, like gut wrenching," he tried to elaborate on his point. Sera stood up and took a bow.

"You've been watching those romantic comedies again, haven't you Pigs?" Ralph sighed.

"I live with my aunt! I have no choice!"

"Moving on to something a bit easier to talk about," Jack was saying, "hey Sera, do you know how to make guns?"

My friend's head snapped up, "I like guns."

I rolled my eyes.

'Do you know how to make say… a .22 pistol?' Ralph asked, letting go of my hand.

"Unfortunately I don't."

"Shit," my love muttered.

"Sorry."

I don't care what Sera thinks here, for me and the way I was raised, love is life not death. She just hadn't opened herself up to it yet.


	3. Similar Yet Different

**A.N.: I love how people love Lord of the Flies on here unlike those people who hate it at school. Hammsters, I loved your reviews/suggestion. You gave me an idea. Everyone else, c'mon and review! **

Chapter Three- Similar Yet Different

Jack

Night one in hell: you shall commence

. I sat by the fire we had going as a duel warmth and distress signal type thing. I knew no one was going to find us soon, if ever. They were looking for us in the wrong places. Isn't that what a GPS is for? Well I suppose it's no use if they can't track the plane or us.

Well, if I ever get out of here, it's pretty certain that I Jack Merridew will never be anything in the field of navigation. I looked around in the eerie light. The island looked creepy, like that old house you see in scary movies that the stupid characters go into to die.

Well, I sure wasn't planning to die here.

"Hey, guys, what are we going to do for shelter?" Piggy thankfully interjected my thoughts. I thought I'd be on the brink of madness if he hadn't. I loved the kid to death, except when he wasn't a pain in my ass.

"Already built the shelters while Sera and Roche were getting firewood and food," Ralph said, seemly proud of himself.

"I helped," I put in.

"Where was I?" Piggy asked. Where had he been?

"Can't answer that for you," I said, 'but the bad news is that there are four shelters and five of us. So, who wants to bunk together?'

"Roche and I will," Sera volunteered, 'I don't get what it is with guys and their aversion of sleepovers or whatever, despite the fact I hate sleepovers. And I don't think we need Rochelle and Ralph to procreate," she said.

I heard Piggy nearly choke on coconut milk. If this was the asthma or laughter, I couldn't tell. "Whoa now," he said once he got his voice.

"Look she's blushing," Sera smiled over at the red faced Rochelle.

"Anybody got a watch?'

"Yeah, it's… ten thirty. Thank God this still works," I said looking at my watch.

"All in favor of bedtime?'

"Screw that fifth grade rubbish, but I am tired," I said getting to my feet. Sera and Rochelle followed me to the tents Ralph and I set up on the base between the jungle and the beach. Sera and Roche went into the first one.

"Night boys,"

I went into my tent. I lay down on the sand and as I did I couldn't help think of that T.V. show I once watched called Lost. Piggy had spoiled season six for me, so I hadn't watched past Season One. I pushed my hair from my face and rolled over on my stomach to the sand.

_Can I die now? Can I?_

I fell asleep with a pessimistic sounding laugh in my mind.

**"Jack get **your ass up!"

I opened my eyes that were raw because of the sand that coated my eyelids. Ralph was peeking into my tent. I hoisted myself up on all fours, but collapsed back onto the sand. I tried again and made it. I followed him out of my tent. Sera and Rochelle were already by the fire. Rochelle was making breakfast.

"Not the cooker, are you?' I asked Sera as I sat by Ralph.

'Last time I tried cooking, I almost burned my house down," she said. "At Roche's house, she grew up cooking."

"I love cooking," Roche said.

'I can't cook for my life," I said, with what was supposed to be a laugh.

Piggy came and sat across from Sera. "Last time I tried to cook, I nearly exploded the house my aunt and I live in."

"Where are your parents?' Rochelle asked.

"Dead."

'Oh gee, I'm so sorry," she flushed red now, not having known.

I smiled as Sera rolled her eyes at the old school comment of her friend. They were opposites, completely from other ends of the family spectrum.


	4. Reflections

**A.N.: I am SOO sorry for not updating as fast as I usually do. My Internet was out for three days because of a satelite issue our provider had after a storm on Wednesday night. Plus, school was majorly in my way of writing. Here is chapter 4. Wow can't believe I'm there already (or that you guys love this story so much!) Also, if you're wondering where the Hunger Games part of this fic is, I can only say: it's coming.**

**Warning; Later chapters will get very dark, so be warned. Language is also a warning, I mean they're on an island, so they have no 'You can/can't say..." The romance won't go over the top but be warned of it anyways. So, without further ado...**

Chapter 4- Reflections

_Sera_

I walked to the water after we ate. I tore away the legs of my jeans above the knee. I had to use my knife to cut all the way through. When I had shorts rather than jeans, I went back to the fire hurriedly and threw the fabric in. Does fabric even fuel fire?

Roche gasped as she saw me holding my severed jean legs. She was still in her blue dress that tied in a bow at her waist. The dress was dirt covered, but Roche kept it looking ten times better than my outfit coated in mud, dirt, sweat and other things. My hair was matted as it was still in the bun I had it in yesterday, but I'd slept in it.

I was considering a shower.

_Not a good idea Sera girl_ my mind revoked the idea. I had to agree. Other than Roche, I was surrounded by seventeen year old (or eighteen in Jack's case) guys. You know how guys can be at that age, right? So I went back to the water to at least rinse off my face. The saltiness of the water stung me as all the dirt melted away.

I was up to my shoulders now. I dunked my head under. I saw my hair swirl around behind me. I held my breath and I thought I saw myself in the water. Here, I was beautiful but cold as ice. I stared at my reflection until I broke the surface. I swam back, and waded out of the water.

I was shivering now, but at least my clothes were clean.

_Where's a towel? _I wondered.

Oh wait. Damn it. We're on an island. Well, better make do with what I have. I waved to everyone still sitting by the dying fire. 'Need warmth,' I said as I came by. The fire was as good as dead, so I guess this wasn't the best idea.

"We were just voting on a leader,' Piggy informed me, "I voted for you."

"Thanks," I said. "I vote for Jack, he's oldest of us.'

"I vote Sera, since she can get us a good amount of food,' Jack said. Ralph and Roche nodded in agreement here. Well, I guess I'm leader.

What should my first decree be? Ah, I got an idea.

'Can I have a lieutenant?' I asked.

"Sure Queen Sera," Ralph said, "who'll it be?'

'Piggy," I said, "what do you know of governing five teenagers stranded on an island?"

'I can figure it out," he said and gave me a small salute.

"Okay, cool. You're lieutenant for me. Also, I as leader would like to make a decree. I think we need to keep this poor excuse for a fire going," I said.

"On it," Ralph said as he and Rochelle stood up, hand in hand. They walked in to the woods.

"What shall I do?' Piggy asked me.

"Hey, if you could do me a favor and go raid the survival packs for a towel, you'll be my best friend," I said. He nodded.

"What if there aren't any, though?'

"What weapon do you have on you?' I wondered.

"A slingshot.'

'If there aren't towels, you can go get us something for lunch if you wanna," I said.

'So, plan A is towels and plan B is lunch?'

"Right.' With another salute to me and a high five, he disappeared to go to the scar.

**A.N.- Many apologies again for the short chapter/posting delay. I'd love to hear some feedback on which couple people are more interested in; Ralph/Rochelle or Jack/Sera. Suggestions are great too.**


	5. Love is Life

**A.N.: So the vote of the one REALLY AMAZING and dilligent reviewer I have as far as couples go is Jack/Sera for the pair she'd like to see more of. I was writing on it last night, and that chapter is coming up! This chapter here is the beginning the the Jack/Sera relationship so yay! Anyway, I love that people really enjoy reading this as much as I do writing it. I wonder if William Golding had this much fun writing the amazing book.**

**Warning; Nothing big for this chapter, but keep in mind the violence is coming. Also, keep in mind a warning about language and romance. Drum roll please...**

Chapter 5- Love is Life

Jack

Sera stood with me as we watched Piggy go in to the woods. "I really hate how everyone at school made fun of him," she said.

"Yeah, I do too. Did I ever tell you about the time Ralph and me got into a fist fight with this son of a bitch called Roger? He was making fun of Piggy, so we beat the hell out of him.'

"Did you all get expelled?' she asked.

"No, this was recently, not back in grade school. I got to admit, Ralph's a good fighter," I said.

"Isn't Roger that kid who also made fun of the small kid with epilepsy?" she asked me. I nodded.

'Some people at school called him 'the dark boy' almost like a Lord Voldemort sort of 'you know who' thing. I don't get it,' I said.

She nodded and I saw her shiver. "When will Ralph and Roche get here?" she stuttered.

'I hope soon."

She shivered again. I don't have the slightest clue what I was doing when I picked her up like a frontward sort of piggyback style. I felt how cold she must be. Her clothes were soaked. Her hair was soaked too. I could tell as my finger twirled her hair onto it. As I let the strand go, it returned to its post by her shoulder, wet and curly.

I don't know, but she seemed to warm up. Maybe it was because she was so close to my heart, literally. Maybe I was breathing warmth into her veins. My blood was a fire as she was in my arms. Neither of us said anything. 'Is love still death?' I asked.

'I'm dying now," she whispered to me.

'Why?"

"We can't hunt forever. Soon we'll have killed off every animal on this island. We'll die if we're not rescued,' she said.

'Wanna die with me?" I asked her.

'Are you inviting me into a death pact?" she said confused.

"I could be, but wouldn't you want to live a life pact with me? Like, we'll get rescued all of us and then you and I are… like together. How about it?"

"I'm not Rochelle though," she said, "I know nothing about boyfriends."

"Would it surprise you if I said I'd never dated anyone?' I asked. Clearly, it did surprise her. I could see her eyes widen.

'No way. Every girl at school had her eyes on you. You're Jack Merridew, this mysterious person that every girl wants to be with. You're like an icon."

'You think so?"

"Yeah, I do. Is this the part where you kiss me?" I asked and nearly slapped myself for spitting that out.

'Not sure, is it?"

Sera nodded. I took that as a yes, so I made our lips meet. She tasted sort of like chocolate, despite the fact she might've not had any since before all this started. I kept kissing her and kissing her. My body was still fire and her heart seemed to fuel it. Fuel is a good thing.

She kissed me back. Her eyes fluttered from open to closed. Part of her seemed like she wanted to savor this, but the other part wanted her to know the man who was kissing her. After a long while, I pulled away. She opened her eyes. "Fuck you.'

"When?' I asked. She couldn't help but laugh.

"I decree as leader that you must carry me around," she said.

"I'm your prisoner,' I said laughing.

"And I'm your Queen. Jack?'

"Yeah?'

"If love is death, will you kill me?' she asked. I thought.

'If love is life, will you live with me?'

"Yes."

**A.N.: Review with thoughts,ideas! I love input... seriously. Plus, I need help with the Hunger Games tie in to this crossover... so yeah**


	6. That Kid

**A.N.: So I bet you all are wondering while reading the wonderful book by Golding: "What is Piggy's past like? Does he even have a name?" Well my friends, the answers (according to me) are coming right up in this chapter. Hammsters, I can't get enough of your reviews, they make my day.**

**Warnings: This chapter might cause uncontrollable laughter, giggles, or snorting. Side effects: Smiling like an idiot.**

Chapter 6- That Kid

**Piggy**

Okay, so let me tell you a few things here. About what, you ask? Me. I was the brainy kid in school, but I was the kid that had connections to ladies' man Ralph and bad boy Jack Merridew. Have you ever heard of a kid who makes straight A's in every class in freaking high school?

Well, I'm that kid.

I live with my aunt, right? She's a nice lady, but sadly I'm forced into her world of feminine things. Do you wanna know how many times I've seen _the Notebook?_ No, you don't. All right, now imagine this kid with big glasses, a buzz cut, but still a chubby sort of fellow.

Yeah, that's me.

Add in to the equation childhood asthma, and there you have Piggy. I bet another thing you're going to ask about is if I have any other name. I should, right? I mean what sorts of people name their kid Piggy? They're probably drunks. Anyway, I'll tell you my name. I was born Jared Higgins, the boy soon to be known as Piggy.

I decided to head back to the beach; there weren't towels in any of the packs. I saw two figures walking behind me. I turned around to see Rochelle and Ralph. They were holding hands. 'Hey," I called.

"Seen Sera? I want to report success in the quest for firewood,' Ralph said.

"She's on the beach with Jack," I told Ralph.

"What are you doing in the woods?' Rochelle asked. I noticed how she was still in the blue dress she'd been in on the plane. I wondered if her mum made her wear frilly dresses, or if she elected to do so. Thank God I wasn't born a girl, I couldn't help thinking.

I couldn't stand that thought.

'Hey, how long have we been here? Do you know?" Rochelle asked me.

This was interesting to think about. If I went back a week in time, I'd be at school. Me, sitting alone at my lunch table. Now I was glad to be here. With other people who semi liked me. 'I'd guess right around thirty six hours," I said going through rough mental math.

"Signal fire still going?'

I looked on the horizon to the mountain, 'Seems to be."

"Do you remember that book we read in Literature class in sophomore year in high school about those six to twelve year old boys whose plane got shot down and they were stranded on an island?" Ralph asked me.

"I liked the savagery the author used to show that humans are born good but are corrupted by society," I was saying, "but I found the death by boulder of the fat chum," I laughed at the irrational situation.

"Didn't you get a hundred on the test for it?'

"I think so," I said. We stopped dead on the beach at the most odd thing I've ever seen in my life. Now, I've seen some odd things, but this was just not normal.

"Love is death my ass,' Rochelle said under her breath.

Now, I bet you're curious to know what we're seeing here. Is it the Loch Ness Monster coming to eat us to our deaths? Is it a dogfight above the island like a World War I style thing?

Nope. Want another guess?

Fine, Jack was kissing Sera. Like, she was letting him kiss her too, it seemed. Sera didn't strike me as the type who'd let herself be kissed by some guy she only knew as her best friend's boyfriend's best friend. She seemed more like the type who would threaten your existence if you tried to kiss her.

'I'll be damned," Ralph said. I had to agree here.

'You think we should go on the beach?'

'Not a good idea. I mean, they seem to seriously be going at it and maybe they'd both kill us if we disturbed them," Rochelle explained.

"How do you know?' I asked skeptically.

"Simple: you just have to watch tons of chick flicks you'd know. I thought your aunt forced you through chick flicks.'

"She does."

"Glad to know that you're still intact with the real world,' Ralph said.

So was I.

If I wasn't, I'd be the most-likely-to-end-up-gay kid, all because of my aunt and her obsession with watching girly movies. Thankfully, I was not that kid.

I may fit in to tons of stereotypes: the nerd, the brains, the fat kid, the asthmatic kid, but I was not the feminine-man kid.

No way in hell.

So, I guess I'm just Jared "Piggy" Higgins, and believe me or don't, I guess I'm cool with that. Well, most of the time anyways.

**A.N.: I am not responsible for any out of control laughter, giggles, etc that came with this chapter XD**


	7. Growth, Change, Acceptance

**A.N.: So this quick update is for Hammsters, since she LOVES to review, but hasn't had a chance to review yet on the last chapter, but that's okay. I'm like pumping out chapters as I dive deeper into my LotF madness. I hate reading it in school though, because my Lit class is really annoying, but reading it alone is when I love it more. Anyway, sorry for the long A.N. explination.**

**Question for anyone who has read all of this: Have I described Jack yet in any previous chapter? If I have, please let me know so as my other upcoming physical description in a few chapters doesn't contradict the first one.**

**Warnings: Just keep in mind warnings of language and romance is this chapter. I'm a sucker for romance fics XD**

Chapter 7- Growth, Change, Acceptance

_Sera_

Was I flying now? Surely I had to be flying. My feet were not on the sand that would soak into my toes. I must be flying now, because my feet I felt behind me like I was doing a Superman sort of pose. Super Sera to the rescue. I'd never dealt anything like this.

The ice that guarded my heart's walls was melting into little pools inside my bloodstream, making me shiver. But I was close to a source of heat now, so I don't think it was really that big of a deal. I had warmth, the water in my veins was sure not to melt me.

This all ended way too soon.

Although I still felt my feet not on the ground, and my head was certainly spinning. _I could be a Princess, you'd be King. We could have a castle and wear a ring_. Why was that Coldplay song stuck in my head now? I mean, c'mon. I didn't want to ask to be put down on the ground again.

I totally just screwed up my mum's number one advice about guys: well that's great. Jack Merridew had taken over me. So much for my 'Love is Death' thing now. What was happening to me here? I, Seraphim Aria Danton, was letting this happen. That was the worst.

But can't I still be a take names chick even if I'm with Jack?

_Whoa, did I just declare myself? _My mental voice might be on the right track here. And I surely don't want to end up like Rochelle. Not that it's bad, for her it's in her nature, but for me I was raised by a feminist so I guess that's not exactly the right path to go on.

Screw it.

I'm in love with Jack Merridew. I can still hunt, still use my knife, still be the breadwinner. This is just completing the circle that is my life. Now as I looked past his shoulder I saw Piggy, Ralph and Roche. Aw damn it.

"Hey, Queen Sera, I have to report no towels," Piggy said.

I laughed, "I'm good now, but thanks anyway Piggy."

"We have wood, Sera," Ralph said. He showed it to me.

'Awesome, put it on the fire." Ralph walked over to the fire. Roche and the rest of us followed. Roche, I noticed, still looked exquisite. How did she do that?

The fire was getting bigger now. I saw the orange and green flames cackle and lick at each other. It was pretty cool. Maybe I was just a pyromaniac. I loved watching fire, but I had this understanding with it. I wouldn't get overly close to it, so therefore I wouldn't get burned.

**As Roche **slept, I was wide awake. She was on her side and her hair almost fell on the sand had it not been for the inch that separated the same color, yet two different, things. I couldn't sleep. At home, I might've been considered a borderline insomniac. I sighed and crawled out of the tent.

Night here was dark, but with the light of the bright fire, I was able to find my way from the 'Girls' Tent' to the last tent there was- Jack's. What was I doing? Have Roche and I traded bodies? Surely this'd be something she'd do, sneaking out late at night to see her boyfriend. Fuck, there it goes again. Jack was not my boyfriend!

He wasn't, he wasn't, and he wasn't.

But I couldn't stay away from him after what happened today, there was no way I could. Okay, I might be able to, but it'd kill me.

So I was off to see him.

I opened the flap of his tent. He startled me by sitting in the center of the small space he had, staring at me. "Oh shit," I had to stop myself from screaming.

"Hello to you too," he said.

'What're you doing?" I whispered carefully as I sat down.

"Thinking."

"About….?" I was given no detail to work with for conversation here.

"You.'

"Cut that romantic crap," I said, more like myself now. "I can't be the only thing on your mind."

"What? A loyal subject of a deserted island is forbidden to have thoughts about the queen of that island?" he was challenging my mind now. I loved it.

"I guess, but what if said subject was plotting to sway the queen from the king's arm?" I don't know if that made sense, but it did to me.

"What if the queen has no king, though?"

Huh. Good point. "Okay, so then she's an Elizabeth style queen who is a feminist, or comes from a mum who was a feminist," I said, trying to throw in my roots here.

"Your parents are divorced," it wasn't a question.

"Yeah, they are. My dad left me and my mum when I was six. My mum told me when I was thirteen' Never let a man control you, Seraphim Aria'. So I don't. The only one who can have a say in what I do or don't do is me."

"So you and Rochelle are… different to say the least. She seems to be perfectly fine with the idea of someone with her, you know?"

I nodded, "Roche's family really encourages her in music and things that women were taught back in the 40's to get into a good marriage. She has a great singing voice, and I won't lie, I'm jealous. Her family is so supportive of her as far as she and Ralph go. Not saying that's a bad thing, but I think they need to support her in other things too."

"So, hypothetically, Rochelle and Ralph could, you know, right now and her family would support that?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. I don't think they'd want her to get into that just yet, she's only seventeen. But if she was like twenty three and they were married, sure."

"So they think having a baby should always be in wedlock."

"How'd we get to Roche and babies?" I laughed at my brain fart.

"I think the point of the conversation was the difference in values you two were raised with. Does that make sense?"

I nodded.

'So, back on to the original subject. The queen of the island has no king, so it can't be a crime for a common man to desire her, right?"

_Did he seriously just put it that way_? I was glad for only the mild illumination coming from the flashlight he'd rigged up to the top of the tent. It must've been in a survival pack we'd gotten off the plane. "I guess not," I whispered the next part, "besides, I want a king.'

_Damn, here we go._

"Who'd you elect as king?' he asked.

I gave him a look, 'You, obviously. But Piggy is still lieutenant, well because, no one's ever nice to him unless they want answers and it really pisses me off. I don't even know his real name, and that makes me feel awful."

"It's Jared," Jack informed me.

"Sorry for my off topic rant there, I just had to get that out," I apologized. "So, do you wanna be king?" I asked, shyly.

'Only if you want me to. You're the absolute monarch here."

I laughed. "Yes, I want you," I said. All too soon did I realize the double meaning of this statement? Sigh, I guess I set myself up for it. But in the silence, I realized something.

It was true.

I did want him, maybe not like what we were saying about Ralph ad Roche (yet anyway, give me a million years), but I did want to be with him. Mum also told me to follow my heart as a little girl, so that was what I was going to do. I could still do everything I did, that'd not change.

Darling, you are the only exception.

I crawled on my hands and knees from where I was sitting across from him, divided by the dim flashlight hanging above like no man's land, straight into the war zone. I grinned at him, all the sheepishness gone and my confidence back and good as new.

**Okay, either **I was going crazy here or I could swear I just heard 'Smoke on the Water' by Deep Purple being played through blowing the conch shell we'd found early on the first day here. I hoisted myself up; having slept where I'd dropped last night only inches from Jack. He was up too. "Good day Sire Merridew," I said in my best snobbish accent. He laughed.

"Do you hear music or something?' he asked me. I nodded.

'Smoke on the Water," I named the song as we took turns crawling through the tent flap. It made me laugh to see Piggy blowing the conch like he was the lead guitarist of some huge band. "Hey Jared," I said using his given name. That took him aback.

"Morning Your Queenliness," he replied.

"Hey," I said, running my fingers through my hair to get all the knots out, "where's Roche?"

'Swimming."

_Of course_ I thought with slight eye rolling _that's exactly what she's doing._


	8. Doomed

**A.N.:So, I want to recommend a etory. Look up "Fate of the Boys" by Hammsters. I finished it last night and it was wonderful. Seriously, go read it if you haven't. I'm about to start the sequel. Hammsters, write a third one and I'll love you forever. Anyway, here's chapter eight of my crappy in comparison to Hammster's story fic.**

**Question for anyone who has read all of this: Have I described Jack yet in any previous chapter? If I have, please let me know so as my other upcoming physical description in a few chapters doesn't contradict the first one. I'm gonna keep asking until someone answers.**

**Warnings: Just keep in mind warnings of language**

Chapter 8- Doomed

Ralph

(Flashback)

"If you all could please fasten your seatbelts, we're going to experience some turbulence. The sign will be turned on," the voice of the pilot over the com was heard. I did as it said. Rochelle looked over at me from her seat beside Sera on the other end of the aisle.

"It'll be okay," I said to her. We were closest to each other since we were both sitting on the outside of our row, closest to the aisle. The attendants hurried up and down the aisles, making sure we were okay. After all, there were only kids and teens on the flight.

"Are you okay?" a medium skinned attendant asked me. I nodded.

'I'm fine." Actually, I was surprised that this was true. She asked Jack and Piggy the same, and they replied like I did. She turned to Rochelle, who said she was a bit nervous. I told the flight attendant I'd look out for Roche and make sure she was all right as she asked Sera her question.

"All good," Sera said simply.

As she walked behind our row and repeated her question, the pilot came on. "The oxygen masks will be coming down from the compartments. Try to breathe normally as we try to land safely." I caught my mask and put it on. The bag below it flowed with the air I was breathing. I went and helped Roche. I told her to just breathe. "I'm right here," I said over and over.

The girl looked to be on the verge of panic.

I kept my eyes on Roche, occasionally glancing at Sera (who still looked calm, her eyes downcast as she breathed) and the other girl in their row who was by the window named Ashleigh. I flickered my eyes to Roche, who seemed to be breathing all right.

"Oy Ralph, did you hear what they just came on and said?" Piggy asked me from my right. He was in the middle and Jack had the window.

"No."

"We've been shot down," he said. I now noticed that sinking feeling one gets while dropping. He was right, we were falling, fast.

"_Get to the nearest Emergency Exit, attendants can help if…." _The com was now buzzing with lost signal. _Oh shit._

"Come on," Jack and Piggy were already out of their seats, walking as fast as they could without running. There was so much screaming going on; I thought if I survived this I'd be deaf for life. I grabbed Roche, carried her bridal style as I ran to the exit least crowded. It was the one where Jack, Piggy and Sera were. I pushed the red "EMERGENCY EXIT ONLY" button and the door opened. I looked out and I almost recoiled as I saw the wing of the plane smoking, and subsequently, go up in flames. "Who first?' I shouted.

'I'll go," Sera said as I watched her toes barley hang out of the plane, "been nice knowing you lot," she said and fell into the blue immense blanket of sky.

Roche screamed.

"Piggy, you better go next," I said. The smoke was rising and I could hear how uneven his breathing was getting. He nodded, walked to the edge and fell too.

Roche screamed again.

Jack shouted over the screams, 'Been nice knowing you mate," and he fell.

Another scream.

I told Rochelle to close her eyes, hold on to me, and not open her eyes until I gave her the OK. If I'd ever give her that, I wasn't sure. I sucked in a breath.

_Well life, it's been a hell of a time_ was the thought I was so sure would be my last.

**I was **surprised and relieved to be alive as I came up to the surface after I hit the water. I saw green, and swam for my life towards it. It looked like those islands in the Coastal Shelf that I'd seen pictures of. I reached the white sand. Roche was still in my grasp and I knew she was alive as I felt the rapid beat of her heart against my ears as I checked to make sure that was the case.

"Roche, love, you can get up," I felt like the knight in shining armor who kisses the princess at the end of the fairy tale as I kissed her, partially to clear her airways if needed. Her eyes opened and she hugged me. Once I let go of her lips, she clung to me and babbled the things I'd forced my mind to lock away.

"Shot… how… we're alone… pilot and attendants are dead… other kids dead… only…"

"Shh," I soothed her. I saw someone come onto the shores. Man, I'd never been so happy to see Jack in my life.

"Holy shit man I was scared I was going to die," he said. I murmured an agreement. I thought we'd been as good as gone too.

**Post A.N.- Seriously, go read "Fate of the Boys" by Hammsters. Well, I'm off to start the sequel to it. Until next time lovelies!**


	9. Old Friends, New Places

**A.N.: Thanks to alll those (*cough Hammsters cough*) who read this story. I had tons of work to do in the past few days including finishing Lord of the Flies at the pace of my class (me, being the nerd I am, already finished it and I'm studying for the test next week by writing fanfic... sad, right?) on top of a research paper we just started _for the same class. Add in a ton of math and woek from my other classes and there you have the reason why I couldn't write/update as soon as I usually do. Thanks for answering my question by the way, Hammsters._**

Chapter 9- Old Friends, New Places

Simon

Okay, so here I am on an island. Nice, huh? Well, no. I ran as far as I could from the smoking plane. Half of those bastards must've died. In fact, I wish they all had died. Well, all but Romaine. Romaine had been the closest thing I had to a friend in France. Apparently, small in size English boys don't fit in with the prideful French.

I stopped, looked back, and ran again.

The beach was a manifestation of sand, white as clouds and soft as your favorite pillow. I scanned the beach, no one was on it. This place must only be an island. Was this the Bermuda Triangle? Oh, God, if it was I was good as shit out of luck. The Bermuda Triangle is where tons of shit goes down, but no one likes to tell about it.

Well, that's just awesome.

I saw someone coming towards me. All I had was a Swiss Army knife, and I don't think that'd help much against a spear. I held my breath. Wait, wasn't I supposedly the only one here?

The person I saw had really light sandy colored hair that'd grown a bit long. He had a kind face and looked almost eighteen. Holy mother of God, I knew this guy. He went to my school back in England. "Ralph?" I asked wearily.

"Holy damn, Simon? I thought you were in France, mate," he said as he came closer to me. I shrugged.

"I was. We got evacuated because of something called 'World War Three'. What the bloody hell is all that about?"

Ralph shrugged, "Why are you here?"

'Plane got shot down. Why are you here? Who else is here?" So many questions.

"Me, Jack, Piggy, Sera Danton, and Rochelle Leveret are here," he motioned to the golden haired girl he held up in a backward piggyback pose.

"Hi,' Rochelle said.

"Bonjour," I replied, pulling out the only French word I was able to master in my thirty six weeks I'd been there. Well, one of the few.

I noticed someone rather large walk up to be by us. This was Piggy, my best friend and the only kid I'd regularly kept in touch with from back home while I was away.

"Piggy?" I asked, a smile came over me. My old friend hadn't changed much.

'So, France didn't change you too badly, right mate? Are you still as bookish as ever?" I swear, we were probably long lost cousins we knew each other so well.

'You know, I'm still rolling that way, the bookish small kid. That's how I do. Did I tell you I had kids at the French school convinced I had epilepsy?" I asked.

Piggy busted out in laughter, "No bloody way."

"Oh yes, I even used that to try and pick up French chicks when I was sure everyone believed me. I almost got a date with a French model by saying that."

"You did not," Ralph snorted.

"Yes, I did. I told her I was an epileptic, and she started to feel all sorry for me, right? I asked her out, and she gave me her phone number."

"You do realize that number could've been fake?" I hated having my story bubble rusted, but it was Piggy, so naturally it was funny.

"I was thinking that. I should've called, but I didn't ever get around to it. Do you know the plethora of pickup lines I came up with because of that story?"

Everyone laughed.

"So is anyone but you still alive from your plane?' Ralph asked.

"Don't know, but if they are, I'd kill them dead. They chastised me to no end. Not kidding.'

There was a whooshing sound in the brush nearby. Out came Jack Merridew, another good friend of mine and Ralph's partner-in-crime, and Sera Danton who I knew as the school's tough girl but she was nice to me. I consider her my friend. 'Hey, I'm back from Hell- I mean France," I greeted them.

"And your plane crashed too?' Jack asked.

'Not that I was on a flight back to England, but yes. They evacuated the school I was at because apparently countries all over want to take a whip at each other for no reason. We were shot down and landed in the sea about a few yards from here, so I swam it. I don't know who else is alive."

"Hard day," Sera said. I nodded.

"So, your Queenliness, do we go look for survivors?" Piggy asked Sera. Queen, huh? She was sure to keep us in line.

'I'm sure the French aren't dumb enough not to look for land. But if they come, let them. I'm gonna defend this place. There is no way in hell they're disturbing my kingdom."

"Wouldn't the correct term be queendom since you're female?" I asked.

"Sure."

"So what were you just doing Queen Sera? Kissing King Merridew?" Ralph teased.

"For your information," Sera said without missing a step, "I won us a hell of a feast with a pig, three squirrels and oddly enough, a wild turkey. Get owned."

"I have some canned potatoes," I said, handing her the can I held, "so if we want them as a side, we can cook them up nicely."

"Sweet."

"When's dinner? I'm starved," Piggy said.

"Piggy?"

'What?'

"It's afternoon," I said. Everyone, including Piggy, laughed.

**A.N.- Woohoo, Simon is in the mix! By the way, don't kill me because he will be very OOC for the story's purposes, so sorry to all the philisophical Simon lovers... but I had to. Bring on those lovely reviews and I PROMISE to update sooner. By the way, it's getting good, well the part I'm just starting to write that is. See ya!**


	10. Quartering

**A.N.: I had a bit of issue with chapter numbering, if you noticed, but it's fixed now. This is chapter 10. I don't know what last chapter was numbered on here, but as long as you all are enjoying the story it doesn't bug me much. I was just feeling really OCD about it. I finished writing the story today and I'm debating on doing a full blown sequel or a series of one-shots to show how everyone ended up. Thoughts?**

**Warnings; Just keep in mind the language warning and the romance one too.**

Chapter 10- Quartering

Jack

The sunset came faster than I expected. Sera and I had been between hunting and swimming all afternoon. I had to hand it to her; Seraphim Danton was one good shot with just about any weapon. She could slash through the fat flesh of a pig with her knife in maybe a second flat. She said she was taught everything she knew by her uncle who lived in Wales.

After about a few hours of hunting, and checking on the signal fire we were supposed to keep up in the event of passerby, we went swimming in the lagoon. Sera was actually a very fast swimmer too, we had a serious battle royale in the swimming races. I'm not lying when I said I tried hard to beat her, instead of letting her win. I was testing her.

She passed every test.

By sundown, all of us were huddled around the fire getting a head start on cooking and listening to Simon's stories of French boarding school. He actually had some funny stories. I asked if he wanted us to build him a shelter from what we had, but Sera beat him to an answer.

"You can have mine and Roche's tent if you want."

"Where would you two sleep?' Simon inquired.

"I'd gladly sleep out here and watch the fire," Sera said gazing at the flames.

"Uh, no you won't,' I said, "Do you realize how cold it gets to be here at night? You can stay with me." Thank God I hadn't said something that set me up for a pervy moment.

Sera looked at me once we'd settled the subject of the quartering. Clearly, nothing would be the same between us now.

**As we **as a whole decided to hit the sack for the night at God knows what time, I led Sera inside. I was very Ralph-like as I gave her my cloak that had been lying in the tent. She smiled, "Thanks. So you think Ralph and Roche will keep things… at a good level?'

I nodded, "Yeah. No one really wants things to go there just yet, least of all them."

"I'd have my guard up to the max," she said.

"Smart thinking," I said with a smile. I studied her. She looked pale under the odd light of the flashlight I'd rigged up, but that was just the light. Her hair had a really cool kind of wave to it; it reminded me of the curl of a wave a pro surfer would catch. "I love the hair style you've got going," I blurted.

She smoothed her hair. It hit me now that I wished I was smoothing her hair too. "Thanks," she said in a sheepish way. "I love you," she whispered to me after a long and kind of awkward silence.

What?

"Oh shit, did I just say that? Don't listen to my mind after dinner, I'm all whacked out," she tried to cover the fact that her words were true.

"My words are screwed up too," I agreed.

"So… sorry."

"Is that true though?' I asked, wanting to know more than anything.

**It was **as true as the fact that the Earth was round.

Even though I wasn't really sure how to take control of this, or if I would be able to, I tried. Kissing this girl, this warrior Queen, was something beyond my control. To be honest, common sense was guiding me here. She kissed me, so I kissed her back.

So how'd we get here?

Answer; no idea, but here we were. We were at a mutual destination of admitting love. I'd never been here, but I knew Sera was the only one I'd ever want to go to this place with. Seraphim Merridew, what a ring that had to it (but I wasn't going to risk my sanity by admitting that).

Now I really understand Ralph.

I never thought I'd live to see that day, for sure. If there was ever a day I wanted to see now, it was the day of happiness, this girl before me in white.

Screw rescue, I would be happy right here forever stranded.

**I thought **I felt something heavy on my back as I woke up the next morning. Light was visible out of the tent flap. Without moving besides my head, I laughed my eyes cast down to Sera asleep using me as a pillow. I wonder if I was a good pillow.

Well, there you have it: I officially have lost my mind.

But, to what I lost it, I'm okay with.

**A.N: Keep them reviews comin' peeps. Love y'all!**


	11. Hadn't Thought About That

**A.N.:Stupid site wouldn't let me post this next chapter because I couldn't log in. So, since I have finished WRITING the story (not posting it) I'm posting two chapters back-to-back as an 'I'm so sorry' gift for all you guys. I have started the sequel to this, if you want to know. Just saying. **

**Warnings: Romance warning, and language. Watch out for things that are implied, if you know what I'm saying.**

Chapter 11- Hadn't Thought About That

Rochelle

I opened my eyes to the light coming out of the tent flap. I was alone as I woke up. I sat up and ran my hand through my braided hair. I needed to shower. I crawled out of the tent and I headed over to the lagoon. We had decided to use the lagoon as a bathing area. It was surrounded by palms, like a force field.

Suddenly I was sort of self-conscious.

I mean, I was on an island where the only girl here besides me was Sera. Other than her, I was surrounded by guys including my boyfriend. _Don't think, don't think_ I coached myself. That wasn't working. Shoot. I was a rocket in speed as I washed my hair and body quickly, my eyes darting to the bushes and trees beyond to see if anyone was there.

Coast was clear.

I got out of the water and dressed again in my blue dress after giving it a quick wash, not caring that it was wet as I put it on. The day was starting to get hot anyway, so the wetness was okay. I darted back to the tent and slid back inside. Ralph was up now, looking for me. "Roche?"

"Hey," I said sitting on the sand, using my wet dress skirt as a cushion, "I was taking a shower. Sorry if it freaked you out that I was gone."

"Not to worry," he said, pulling me closer and wiping the sand from my dress. "I love the dresses you wear," he said.

I looked down at my blue dress. It was starting to fade in color from all the sand and dirt from the woods when we went to go get firewood. I missed the collection of dresses I had in my closet back home. I had tons; partially because my mum was so happy we shared fashion sense.

"Thanks. I love you," I said as my compliment.

He kissed me. When Ralph kissed me, every worry I had was gone just like a fairy had waved a magic wand. It was a healing experience to me; anything that was wrong could be cured by it. He was like that too; if anything was wrong I could tell he and we'd figure it out.

Even now, when nothing was right in our world, we had each other.

But, maybe things were so wrong they were right.

_There weren't any rules, no authority that was strict; we could do anything _I thought. I realized the double meaning to this statement too late. But there was warmth in that double meaning:

We _could._

_But I couldn't _my mind was trying to talk me out of this absurd heat-of-the-realization thought. I could never… well not now. I would ruin myself. No. Not going to. Not going to.

Sera would slap me for thinking this if she was here.

But there were no Sera, no one who could tell me that I couldn't. I wonder what Ralph was thinking now. Were our thoughts mirrors?

In the silence, I heard our hearts singing the same rhythm as they beat. "Hey," I said.

"Hi," he took that as a greeting rather than an interjection.

"Hi."

I was at loss now; surely I wasn't going to blurt out what I'd been thinking. Surely I had a bit more sense. I had to. I smiled.

He laughed, "Something's up."

I shook my head, "Nope."

He held me close and started singing the words he wanted to say, which made them ten times more beautiful. _"Tell me what you think, because if you don't I'll sink in the ocean that is us. Honesty is not a crime, and one certainly has to do no time for it. Tell me sweet Rochelle, my sweet belle."_

I hate giving in, but it'd be regret if I hadn't.

**A.N.: No, Ralph and Roche didn't do it, she means she gave in by telling him her thoughts. Next chappie will be up in a minute!**


	12. Simple Things Only I Can Figure Out

**A.N.: Here's Chapter Twelve back to back with Chapter Eleven as promised! Warnings: this chapter might cause uncontrollable laughter if you are a teenage girl and totally can relate to this situation, or understand what's happening.**

Chapter 12- Simple Things That Only I Can Figure Out

**Jared (Piggy)**

I felt like screaming to the world in the frustration at this whole thing here. I hadn't played _Assassin's Creed _in a total of fifty six hours. Let me tell you a little something: that was not normal. That game was my bitch. And on top of that, we had some French kids who were probably going to find us and kill us.

That's nice.

I screamed out. The sound shook the trees and maybe the ground was vibrating under the sound's power. I screamed every swear word I knew. I sort of didn't want to admit that I knew that screaming would get me nowhere towards improvement, but whatever. A kid's got to riot, right?

Simon appeared in the woods as I turned my head. He was looking as the trees shook, maybe wondering why that was going on due to the nonexistence of wind here. "Oy," he said.

"What I wouldn't give for my XBOX now," I sighed.

"I feel your pain, Jared," he said. We stood in this very awkward moment of silence until he said, 'Everyone was looking for you."

"Oh," I said. Wait, since when do people care about me?

"Yeah, come on. There's a fire on the beach," my friend said and he led me back to the closest thing we had to a society.

**Sera was **the first one of us I saw as Simon and I broke from the forest and set feet on the white sand. I waved to her. Sera was really nice to me; she was one of the only ones who had been at school. "I applaud the screams I heard in the forest," she was saying, apparently to me.

"You heard that?" I asked.

'Yeah, nice words if I may say so. So what is this I hear about some other freak plane crash that brought you here?" she was talking to Simon.

"Right, the plane that came from Nice. I don't think I was the only one to make it out."

"France seems to…" I was cut off in the middle of my sentence by a scream so bloodcurdling I can't forget it, even today. I looked at Sera, wondering if it was her, but she was a quiet little mouse as she looked for the owner of the scream too.

"What the fuck?' Jack was echoing my thoughts and had taken the words out of my mouth.

I saw Ralph run up and he spoke obviously to me: "Jared, you're smart right? I need to ask you something."

I looked at him with a look that said '_Really? Why am I not surprised?". _I sighed, "Okay, yeah. Ask away." He paused.

"You live with your aunt, right?'

"Yeah… all right, where are you going here?' I asked.

"I don't know how to put this, exactly. What do you know about bleeding and hemorrhaging?'

"Those are the same thing," I pointed out, 'What does this have to do with my aunt and me living with her?' Then, as hard as a rock, it slapped me in the face what he was talking about.

"Yeah, what do I do with Roche?' Now, Sera got it too as she slapped her head.

'Shit,' she screamed.

Jack and Simon sat there, each confused as the other. Ralph had the same look on his face, only he was standing up. "Carry on," I said to them. To Ralph, I said, "You know those trees with the funky shaped leaves right on the edge of the forest? Those are erogenous leaves. Go and get a handful. Those are fluid absorbing leaves."

"Okay. You saved my ass yet again," he said as he ran.

"You're welcome!' I said.

"Do I even want to know?" I looked at Simon and shook my head. No use corrupting his blissful ignorance. This was awkward.

"Does that happen often?" Jack asked. I mentally face-palmed myself. Ignorance is bliss indeed.

I. Hate. Knowledge.

**A.N.; Poor Jared, don't you know he's been stuck with that knowledge a long time. Anyway, hope the back-to-back apology update was enjoyed and keep those hits/reviews coming!**


	13. Easy Way Out

**A.N.: Wow I can't believe this is chapter 13. This is the chapter where the plot stars to thicken. Hammsters, have you noticed I update almost seconds after I check my e-mail to realize I have a review from you? I love that you (and others) really like this. Just a question to Hammsters; did you see I posted chappies 11 and 12 back to back?**

**Warnings: Language onlyand a tidbit of possibly fluff. **

Chapter 13- Easy Way Out

Romaine

Water is nice.

Water can take me away. Water can bring me peace. I'd been treading water for nearly a day around where the plane crashed looking for remains of my old life. My legs were giving out and my head would go under the surface and I hoped I wouldn't resurface.

There was nothing here.

Vive must be dead. It's such a horrible thing to know that your best friend couldn't survive some tragedy like this and yet you have no choice but to go on. Maybe it was just me. Maybe I was alone.

Alone would not work well.

As I floated, and tried so hard to drown, I spotted what I thought was land. I was too weak to swim, so I just let the current float me on, hoping that the green patch was my destination. As I thought, the wind and my thoughts were in tune. Soon I was lkaying on white sand. The sky was bright here, so much so that I had to shut my eyes.

I felt disgusting.

My clothes were sticking to me, overflowing with water that made me feel like I was sweating bullets. I closed my eyes. Let me die. Let me die. Let… I drifted off, hoping that this sleep was death.

**I woke **up coughing. Damn water got in my throat. Someone was leaning over me. His black hair fell into his eyes and he was rather small for a kid in his late teens. I thought I knew those grey eyes. Could it be? "Do I know you?" I asked after croaking out some water that was in my mouth.

"Simon Roth, I was the exchange kid from your school. Told them I had epilepsy," he was trying to jog my memory of him. I do remember now.

'Where am I?' I asked stupidly as I sat up.

"We are most likely in the Indian Ocean, we're on a deserted island. Did you guys ever read the _Coral Island_? Like that. We've been here for a while.'

"You were on my plane," I whispered.

"Yes.'

"Who else is there?' my voice was inept at gaining volume.

"I don't know if any are alive," Simon said. Now it was true, I knew. Vive was dead, along with Kale, my love. Kale was dead. Kale was gone. Tears brimmed. Shit.

I ended up crying.

"What's wrong?' Simon asked. His voice was louder than mine had been, but the tone was gentle and concerned. I couldn't talk.

"He's dead. He said he'd come back for me,' I sobbed.

"Who?"

"Kale, my boyfriend. He was on our plane and pushed me out just in time."

'What's your name?" he asked. I gave it to him.

"Romaine Moreau," I said, wiping my eyes as he looked away from me. I coughed.

"I thought so. Come on, I'm going to take you to the others here,' he held out his hand to me. I took it, the numbness fading but still there. His hand was gentle but firm.

He led me to a crowd around a fire thyat consisted of a light blonde headed boy, an angelically beautiful girl in an old style dress beside him, a girl who was dark haired and looked hard faced like you wouldn't want to screw with her, a boy who was beside that girl and had dark gold hair, but it looked to be mixed with red, and finally a rather chubby kid.

"Guys, this is Romaine. She was on the flight I was on," Simon said gesturing to me.

"Hello," I said shyly.

"Romaine, this is Ralph, Rochelle, Sera, Jack, and Jared,' he pointed each out to me.

I cleared my throat hoping to get some of the salt taste gone, "Does anyone know where we are?" I asked.

'My dad's in the Navy, and I bet he's looking for us," Ralph said.

"I bet the school is looking for us too,' Simon put in. "The parents have to be looking."

I wish I could believe that.

"They're too busy blowing the shit out of each other. There was a bomb in Paris,' I said.

'An attack was planned in London," the Jared kid said.

"So what do you guys eat here?' I was yearning for a fresh baguette but I doubted at this rate that I'd ever taste one again.

"Fruit and meat," Jack told me.

"Well, I'm sort of hungrey, I haven't eaten since…" it hurt to think back.

"I'll show you to the fruit trees," Simon stood up and I followed him. How the hell could this kid make me so calm when I should be freaking my ass out? He led me to a space closed in by trees, but I saw some sun break through the top and light the ground to make the sand look like pearls.

'Bon apatite," he said and tossed me a mango.

**A.N.: Do you remember how Simon mentioned Romaine in Chapter 9? Ta da, here she is in all her lost glory!**


	14. Attack of the Dot Menace

**A.N.: Chapter Fourteen! Can I get a 'what what?' No? Rough crowd, rough crowd. Anyway, yes this story is about to get a lot more interesting. If you're wondering where the plot is, it's going to be... fashionably late. Just joking. No seriously. Kidding. **

**Warnings: Language and situations only teenage girls (and Piggy) can understand.**

Chapter 14- Attack of the Dot Menace

_Sera_

Jack and I were walking around the shore. Well, he was walking. I was hoisted on to him, holding on like a piggyback. He was singing as we walked. "_Pleased to meet you, hope you guess me name. What's puzzling you is the nature of my game. I stuck around St. Petersburg when I saw it was time for a change. I killed the czar and his ministers, Anastasia screamed in vain.'_

"Is that Sympathy for the Devil?" I asked, the name of the song coming to me like that.

"Name the group," he challenged.

"Guns 'N' Roses," I said with ease. I loved their music.

"_I rode a tank, held a general's rank when the Blitz creek raged, and the bodies stank. Pleased to meet you, hope you guess my name. I watched with glee as your kings and queens fought for the gods they made."_

I'm not much of a singer, I won't lie. My mum and I sing loudly in the car to the radio, but that's about it. I sang wherever I was sure I wouldn't be judged. I guess here was on that list. "_I shouted out 'Who killed the Kennedy's?' when after all it was you and me. So let me please introduce myself, I'm a woman of wealth and taste. Hope you can guess my name. What's puzzling you is the nature of my game."_

"You're pretty good," Jack said, talking about my singing.

"Right," I snorted.

"Swear it that you are," he said. His face lit up with a smile. His golden hair reflected the sun and I could see bits of very dark red come out.

"Thanks," I took the compliment, "Hey what time is it?' I knew he had a still-working watch, so he was all knowing as far as time went.

"About two in the afternoon. Do you know what day it is?"

I was puzzled, "No."

"It's Friday. We crashed on Tuesday. I've always had a particular dislike of Tuesdays, and now I know why. Shit goes down in the Bermuda Triangle the most that day."

"How do you know?' I asked.

"I don't," he laughed.

"I think we're more close to the Dragon Triangle, have you ever heard of that? It's like the Bermuda Triangle, same concepts, but it's off the coast of China."

"Never heard of that, only the Bermuda," he said, "either way, thought, not places one exactly wants to be regardless," I looked out to the shore. There was not a wave in the water and it looked clear as glass, I suddenly had this urge to go swimming. I hadn't been swimming in a while.

"Wanna go swimming?" I asked.

"In our clothes?" he asked, skeptically.

I rolled my eyes, "Don't push your luck Jack Merridew," I warned.

"Sorry." However, I did surprise him by disregarding my Snow Patrol tee and jeans. Lucky thing I was wearing a long black Camisole and Sophie shorts under my clothes.

He came to pick me up again, "Quickest change I ever saw."

"Impressed?" I asked.

"Amazed

He waded out to the water. I didn't feel the warmth of the water that could've passed for a hot bath until he was waist deep. The water is so warm. It feels to be flooding me… oh shit. That. Isn't. Water.

Holy fuck.

"I'm leaking," I croaked. Jack looks at me.

"Oh my God," the water starts to turn darker. I think I'm about to hurl my guts out. I closed my eyes and tried to breathe. This wasn't gonna work.

Now, we were out of the water. My head lolled on Jack's shoulder. I thought I was going to faint. I wasn't usually a girl who had a weak stomach once blood started to get involved, but after watching the water change colors, I felt sick. I felt really sick. 'Put me down,' I whispered. Jack did so, and right as he did I hurled.

After burying that in the sand best as my sweaty hands could, I crawled a few feet away and finally passed out. Well played, Dot Menace, well played indeed.

**I thought** I was going to bitch flip out on my body. This was really the only thing I hated about being female. I despised it, I woke up to darkness of the shelter, but the feeble light of the rigged up flashlight was there. I thought the color of blood traced Jack's hands. In fact, I was sure that's what it was. _He must've just killed a pig, just a pig_ I tried soothing myself.

Not helping.

"Please tell me that your hands are stained from pig flesh or something," I said. I knew that was wrong. I knew my blood traced his hands. That almost made me hurl again, but I managed not 're tied now Dot Menace, I thought.

"Want a banana? I got some from the forest while I was collecting erogenous leaves," he said. I took one and started eating. I loved bananas. Not only were they good for you, but they soothed stomach cramps. Surprisingly, my stomach (which was notorious for cramps due to the Dot Menace) was fine.

"Thanks," I said as I swallowed. Man, fruit was the shit.

"Feeling better?' he asked.

"I'm managing," I replied wearily, hoping that my body wouldn't contradict me.

"Good."

"What happened after I went down?" I asked, oddly fascinated.

"Well, as you know, you fainted. I ran like hell to Jared and asked him the name of the leaves again and ran and got some and the bananas."

'Did you…?' there is no sane way to word this question, so I prayed he'd catch on.

'I had to, but it's not like I actually…." _Apparently there was no sane way to answer the question either. Fuck._

I laughed nervously, 'Sorry about that."

"I've never seen someone bleed that fast," he said. I shot him a dirty look.

"Shut up and kiss me you imbecile before I puke on you," I threatened. He, to my excitement, obliged.

**A.N.: This chapter just totally set up a chapter you'll see in the sequel. Yes, I said 'SEQUEL'. Anyways, love all you hitters/reviewers.**


	15. Tour Guide

**A.N.: Hammsters, you make me sad for not reviewing on the last chappie. Was it awful? Well I hope this one makes up for it if it was :) Warnings: keep in mind language and romance, although this chapter is just a bit of Simon/Romaine fluffiness.**

Chapter 15- Tour Guide

Simon

I took Romaine all over the island, pointing out the rock that looked massive enough to be like a whole force field. We called it Castle Rock (how very fitting and William Golding-like of us). She commented on things she liked. She was telling me about how back at her summer home in Nice that it looked like this, so pretty and calm.

"Did your family go there every summer?" I asked.

"Oui… I mean, yeah we did. It's so hard having to think to speak English, it's odd to me. My younger sister Luciana was born at our Rivera home we've had it that long. In fact, her middle name is Rivera after the place where she was born."

"What's she like?" I ask gently.

"She is small and strawberry blonde. She is delicate, like a porcelain doll that I played with as a child. She's nine, and goes to the local public school we're districted to in Paris where we live most of the time. I miss her. I haven't seen her since August."

"I bet she misses you," I said.

"You're a funny sort of teenager, unlike anyone I know. You seem at peace with things." She smiled at me. I grinned back.

'I'm the quiet sort of kid no one really bothers to hang about," I shrugged.

"I would hang out, as you English say, with you if I had known you had come to our school before we met. You should've said something."

I was confused by the way she worded this, but I got the point. "I should have.'

"Simon?" she asked me. She said my name like 'see-moon' which sounded very odd to me, but I'm English so I guess I'm not used to accents.

"Yes?"

"Is it true you have falling sickness?' I knew what she meant.

"Oh, that? No, not in the slightest. It was just some silly rumor," _that my brilliantly wicked mind, and maybe Jared's input, dreamed up._

'Oh. I was wondering. I never saw you fall, so I wasn't sure."

"Rumor," I repeated.

We hiked now to the jungle. I held trees for her and instructed her on when to duck because of trees. We came to a break in the dorest, which was covered in trees with fruit all over them. The grass was lighter, because the sun shone nicely here. Romaine stepped forward. "It's like a garden," she says.

'Plus fruit,' I added.

'Plus fruit," she said. "This is, how you say, wonderful."

"Yes," I agreed, "It seems quiet here, great for thinking."

She walked in to the center of the small garden, and the sun reflected off of her small frame, like a glow of an angel. Or a seraphine, something really cool and pretty.

Or as the French say, jolie.

"Is the fruit good?' she called to me as she picked off a pear.

"Let me see," I took a grapefruit and took a bite, ready to risk my life for the beautiful girl before me. "Perfectly ripe," I said after I swallowed.

"In France, food is paramount," Romaine told me.

"Food iss a very important thing no matter where you go, but you all take your food to a level that none in the world can match it. Food was my best friend while I was at your school," I said.

"That makes me very sad," Romaine said, coming over to me, 'Others would like you. I do."

I grinned. Well that makes one of them, but this one was all I felt I needed. "In France, is it customary to kiss someone as a form of telling them you like them?" I asked.

"But of course," she laughed, "France is a place of love."

I hesitated here. I wasn't Ralph, this smooth guy who knew how to handle this. I was Simon, the kid who's seen all the _Resident Evil_ movies too many times over. I was really winging my chances as I gave Romaine a quick kiss and hugged her.

"Do you know how the French tell you they love you back in a way you can understand?" she asked.

"No.'

Well, after she kissed me again, I got it. "You're not… reminded of Kale when you did that are you?" I asked, hoping to lay out her emotions before her so she could decide.

'Kale was very sweet, but he was as you call it, my… best friend. I'm very sad at his death, but so many died in that crash. You and I were lucky."

"Do you feel… not ready to jump right in to this? Because Kale is gone, you know?" I hoped that didn't sound harsh. I wasn't in the mood for Romaine to get mad.

"The only way to accept grief is to move on, but keep that person close at heart. I know Kale would want me to move on and be happy."

"I'll honor his wish then," I said, "you'll be the happiest girl in the world."

**AN.; Nothing like some calm before a storm. See y'all later!**


	16. Fight at First Sight

**A.N.: Cue epic music... now. As I wrote this chapter I listened to "Heart of Courage by Two Steps from Hell. If you know anything about Maxamillian Robespierre (he was a guy in the French Revolution) keep what you know in mind as you read about the character telling/introduced in this chapter. If you're clueless here, Google it. Warnings for this chapter: language and violence.**

Chapter 16- Fight at First Sight

Pierre

"Come!" I called to the four boys that trailed me. Frederic, Aaron, Bernard, and Corbin. They followed me, each of our black robes sticking to us in the heat. My reddish hair was dripping sweat from the sun as we explored the white sands on which we'd just swam to. There were shelters it seemed by the look of it, right by the forest.

"Halt choral!" I ordered. The four others halted as I skimmed my eyes over the place. The island was green, all but the white sands on which we stood. I saw a girl come out of one of the shelters. She had rich chestnut hair that flowed behind her. She held a knife. "Hello," I said.

She stared at me, "Who are you?"

'Pierre Milligan," I introduced myself, "head of the choral at my school. These here are Bernard, Frederic, Aaron and Corbin."

'Why am I always introduced last?" Corbin asked in a whine.

"Shut up you buffoon," I hissed. "Is your name Angelina? Because you sure look like an angel," I said to the girl, hoping to work my charm on her.

"Firstly, back the fuck down now, because I could… well let's say… close up your shop if you get my drift. Secondly, I'm Queen of this island."

"Ah, Your Highness," I bowed, playing the charm card again.

"You do realize," said the girl in a sweet tone, "that your lines don't work on me." Her voice hardened. Shit. Time to try another approach.

"Who are you?" Bernard asked.

"I haven't said you could speak," I snarled at him, "shut up!" I turned back to the girl, eager to hear her talk. 'Yes, my lovely Queen, who are you?'

"Someone," the girl said.

"Don't be a smartass," I said as if I was scolding her. Next I knew, I felt pain sear through my skull as I was knocked on the white sand. "Don't just stand there!" I snarled at my boys as the girl had me pinned. My voice sounded like a gasp, as she was standing on my diaphragm.

They just stood there.

Others came out of the tents. I saw a multitude of difference in looks. There was one other girl, but the rest were boys. 'What's going on?" a girl who had just walked up asked. She had small features and dark hair. Romaine was alive?

'Romaine," the word was spat (well attwempted to be). I glared at her. She had beaten me out for the position of head choir kid, until this year. My hatred of her had built up well enough in six years.

"Bastard,' she said. I roared and broke free of the strong girl's hold. It knocked her to the ground. One of the bigger boys (who actually did frighten me, I won't joke) charged at me.

"You motherfucker," he said charging at me.

A direct hit from him sent blood down my nose. I felt it sticking to my skin as it ran down me, hot and sticky. I tried to punch back, but another hit was deflected and I felt a stab of agony in my eye. Was I blind? I tried to open my eyes, an impossibility to open my right one because of the blow.

"Attack them!" II ordered my minions.

My fellow boys just stood there as if they had no idea what I'd just said. I repeated myself. "We'll lose," Frederic pointed out, "we don't know combat, only choir."

I could see him just enough to strike him on the face, "Well figure it out Cadet!"

"But Pierre…."

"Figure. It. Out."

"Pierre, please…"

"Fine, go get killed. See if I care," t them, looking blurrily at each.

The English kids just stood as if we were a show that had come to be put on for them. It was then, looking with one eye, I saw they had spears.

Shit.

"Head in to the forest!" I shouted the order to Corbin who was leading in formation.

"But we don't…"

"Do it. Now," I was screaming, the savage from within me was coming out. I surely wasn't dead just yet, whether they wanted to be, I didn't give a rat's ass.

**A.N.: Dun dun dun... and the plot thickens. Who will live? Who will die? Review or else I'll kill off a character we all know and love...**


	17. Captive

**A.N.: So if you're wondering why I'm updating this so early in the morning, it's because I decided to be an insomniac for the heck of t. No, it's really because I woke up with a stomach ache from eating too much and it'd be no use going back to sleep. Hammsters, Pierre is a goofball, and he's going to be more of a Jack and Roger mix. So, keep an eye out for him... dun dun dah.**

**Warnings; Language and violence again because of torture.**

Chapter 17- Captive

Romaine

I ran for hours. I ran deep into the forest. I was lucky no one noticed I wasn't on the front lines. I couldn't bear to watch such horror. I tried to slow down my breathing as I sat behind a big tree. I was thirsty, but getting water was out of the question now. I wasn't going to be brought in to that.

I breathed in very fast. I could still hear what was going on from my hiding place. It thundered in my ears, yet my mind couldn't process the words. '_Release the Kraken,"_ I heard the voice of the hard faced girl, Sera. I heard a sound that was thunder in my ears again.

A rock was rolling.

I heard the deafening crash of the rock, and a scream. I faintly heard death rattles from the person who had screamed. Who had died? What did I miss? I tried to stop breathing so loudly as I ran a few feet to a clearing in the bushes. I could see a huge rock painted red with blood.

On the bottom of it was Corbin.

I fell to my knees to avoid being spotted (and maybe to puke too). I found my cheeks were wet. Was I crying? No, that's not it. The trees must be dripping with sweat or something. I looked up. Nothing fell on to m y head. The trees were still statues that mocked me in their quiet solitude.

So I was crying.

I didn't even know the kid who was just killed. Why am I crying? It wasn't like this kid was Kale, whom I had a reason to cry over. I had no connection to Corbin, the kid I only knew by name. I was ctying, not for this kid, but maybe in rage on death itself, because it takes things from everyone.

"_Corbin!"_ I cried out the name of my fallen schoolmate.

I was sure to be found now. Maybe that was good, maybe I'd die of thirst before any of them could kill me. Isn't that nice?

**I woke** up tied to a tree. I was certain that this wasn't my tree. I was bound tightly by rope. Who the hell had rope here? I knew I had none. I skimmed the area around me. I saw two other boys standing guard a few feet in front of me. I recognized Bernard and Frederic. "What the fuck is all this?' I demanded to them in our language.

'Pierre wanted to keep you here to make sure you didn't… run off," Frederic said.

'Well I kind of did run from him once. I could do it again, happily."

"Pierre has waited long for this," Bernard said.

"What?'

"You honestly think that after thje years you beat him for head choral position he didn't want to beat you to a pulp? Well, now's the chance for him, so he's taking it.'

'Tell him I told him to go screw his mom," I said as I slipped into darkness again. Pain was coming, I could tell. The bastard was a bloody sociopath. I hoped sleep would numb me.

**I am **an idiot.

The pain that I predicted woke me. Ot screamed through my body, looking for a medium to release the sound from. I would not let my lips be that medium. The taste of blood boiled in my moyth and it took everything not to hurl.

I was being poked with spears by Frederic and Bernard. I felt the lows to my back. The scream of pain had a rhythm by now. _Pain, pain, pain_. The rhythm kept on like this jab after jab.

I couldn't resist the urge to yell, to let my pain be known to the world.

_Go die in a fucking hole Pierre_ I thought over and over. I screamed freely now, raging at everything as I did. I screamed loudest as I felt a crack inside me.

A rib was broken.

I screamed, cried, swore, did anything my voice could to express hatred now. As the usual saying goes, crying gets you nowhere but might makwe you feel better. It didn't do either for me.

_Kill me now_ I thought _isn't that all that's left?_

**I don't**know how that pain drove me in to sleerp, but when I came to, it was gone. The soreness on my back from the spear jabs was there and it throbbed. My rib's displacement made my back feel like soothing bath water. Every time I did as much as breathe, pain from my rib was there. I looked, still on the ground (but now freed from the ropes that held me to the tree) for Frederic and Bernard.

The only thing that looked like a human around here was a corpse that lay right beside one of the gateway trees that led to my capture site. I turned my head to the other tree, there was another corpse white as marble, lying motionless in a school uniform.

Then I realized in horror: Bernard and Frederic were dead.

Okay, maybe not full horror, some joy. But still, they were dead. That's three of the six that survived the crash of our plane dead. All there was now was me, Pierre, and Aaron.

If I could call the next death in the air, my bet would be on Pierre.

**A.N.; Does anypne agree/disagree with Romaine's prediction here? Just wondering... anyway, if you haven't noticed, the En;lish vs. French fight will be the Hunger Games tie-in to this crossover. Guess who's our Katniss character?**


	18. Scores

**A.N.: So, this story will be coming to a close soon. This is chapter eighteen, so we have two more to go. After chapter 20 is up, I'll be posting a chapter after it to be like a post-story A.N. thanking people for the hits and Hammsters for the reviews as well as revealing the title of the second and final story in the Forever series and where you can find and enjoy it if you liked this story and want to see what happens next. The story is far from over.**

**Answer to a question Hammsters asked me: We have no idea how Romaine was captured, but she was. Maybe she slipped up in hiding herself. I didn't write an explination so that way the reader could invent how that happened. Bernard and Frederic were killed by Simon to answer that question, so that way he could save Romaine.**

**Warnings: Voilence, language maybe, and a death scene that we all know and hate in LotF, but twisted.**

Chapter 18- Scores

Ralph

That night we took refuge near Castle Rock. And I were on this watch shift, just in case they decided on attacking us in surprise. Neither of us had seen Simon since he went to go see who was screaming all those hours ago. I hoped he was okay. "Jared, are we ever going to get out of this hellhole?' I asked.

The fire crackled and Jared's face went blank, "I hope so.'

'Me too," I said, 'I hope my dad's looking for us."

'What part of the Royal Navy is he in? Does he actually sail ships?' Jared asked.

"Yeah, he sails and does all the work on those HMS's you see out on the missions they show you on the news," I said using my hands to pull the point together, "I'm sure he's looking for us."

"Hypothetically, if we ever get rescued, what will we do with our lives? Will we be locked in asylum or something?" this was a rather interesting question.

"I sure hope not, I have better plans," I said.

'What do you want to be?'

"I was thinking about going in to ship designing for the Navy," I said, "All in the family, you know. My dad's a third generation Navy officer."

"I want to be a research scientist," Jared said thinking.

"I could see you doing that," I said. He sure had the smart look about him. He was about to say something when we heard cries in the forest. It sounded like a rally. I grabbed my spear, and Jared picked up the slingshot he'd set by his feet.

Simon came running with Romaine in to the camp. "What took you so long?' I asked.

"I had to kill the others who were guarding her, untie her, and we had to run rather slowly between hiding and the fact that she has many injuries. A rib is broken, and her back is pretty jacked up from spear stabbings."

"Get her over with the others so she can sleep," I suggested. Simon disappeared and was back in a few minutes. I stared into the green fire, thinking.

"The two that are left are coming to attack."

"Let them," I jumped as I saw Sera at Simon's shoulder, knife in one hand and spear in the other. I saw she'd torn a it of the shirt she wore to fashion a bandage for her broken wrist. Jack came out too, spear in hand, ready as ever to kick ass.

"As the movie _White Chicks _said' Triple T-KA," he quoted, "Time to Totally Kick Ass."

"Yeah!" we all shouted. I started a very William Golding like chant, "_Kill the beasts! Slit their throats! Spill the blood!"_

"_Kill the beasts! Slit their throats! Spill the blood!"_

"_Kill the beasts! Slit their throats! Spill the blood!"_

** Death by **spears does not sound like the best way to go to me. Especially if your own surviving comrade was part of your death. I watched as Pierre was part of in the frenzy of blood as we stabbed Aaron. The need to see him die was palpable, we all felt it.

Could this label us as savages?

Could we go to an asylum after all, since we could be mistaken for sadists?

But the truth was this: death in means of defense is different that straight up homicide. If you kill in defense, you might be pardoned of punishment. If you kill in cold blood, you're not spared. You might even be killed yourself.

"_Kill the beasts! Slit their throats! Spill the blood!"_

The chant was still in my head, but as it was spoken it was changed to reflect the existence of one: the boy we were slowly killing.

"_Kill the beasts! Slit their throats! Spill the blood!"_

Maybe the author of that book we once read was right: we were all born evil, and that was that. But maybe I'm also right here: we're not born evil, evil only beckons to us.

**Roche was **crying.

I just held her, stroked her hair, said all the right things. We had to kill him, we had no choice. You're not evil, nor am I. We would've been dead if we hadn't killed him.

But the fact was, it was hard to believe my words, even for me.

Mentally scarred forever.

The score now was four for us and none for them. Even winners can feel guilt at victory.

**A.N.; Yes, Pierre is all alone now with Aaron's death. This will take a toll on him and you'll see that in the next chapter. Love all you huys and I hope to post 19 and 20 back to back as a gift soon.**


	19. Botched

**A.N.: I figured since I was here already and due to the fact that I can't resist posting the end, here comes chapters 19 and 20 back to back along with the final A.N. I ,LOVE ALL YOU GUYS! Oh my God, this story has been a blast to write! Enjoy!**

**Warnings; Angst, language maybe, and suicide **

Chapter 19- Botched

Pierre

It hit me as Aaron's body laid deadly close to the fire that I had killed him. I had been the one to lodge my spear in his heart. I had enjoyed the show, the musical chant coming from me like the second nature of a savage. I ran fast as I could from the fire, greatful for the darkness beyond.

I didn't want to show weakness to my enemies.

Yet, here I was, crying for the death of one of the few people I might have called my friend.

I'd killed him.

I lodged the spear in his heart.

I was the reason he fell, and UI thought it was a bloody good show: music, reenactments and all. It was like the old Revolution battles.

I ran out to the sea water. The water was ibnk, spilling out all over the paper of sand. The wind howled at me, cursing my existence. I had a use for the sea now, something I never thought I could have. I hated the ocean, it always made me think of happy things.

There was nothing I hated worse than being happy.

I was going to use it as a means of death. Surely you could drown if you went out too far.

"_Kill the beasts! Slit their throats! Spill the blood!" _Yes, kill me indeed. I don't think I can live now. Someone was dead by my spear.

"_Kill the beasts! Slit their throats! Spill the blood!" _Slit my throat, let me feel the pain that comes with evil, let me have the price. Let me pay the penalty.

"_Kill the beasts! Slit their throats! Spill the blood!" _I hope that my blood will stain this ocean black in the day when I'm gone. I would at least leave my mark somewhere.

I went further.

Still, not far enough. I was up to my shoulders. I waded out until I couldn't stanf, my head bobbed between under and on the surface. I went further.

Now my head was giub=ng under.

Let this end, let me die, let it be gone.

Be gone, all of it…

**The sands **startled me. What? I was in the ocean. I thought I'd been drowning. I thought one can die by the ocean if you do it right. I coughed up water. _I never really liked you I thought to the ocean._

_Surely there was another way._

I had no gun, my rope was in pieces after that bitch got away from me and her boyfriend had killed Frederic and Bernard. I had only one option.4

I was going back to the fire.

I sprinted my way back. The camp was silent, all the others back in the tents I'd passed on the beach. Why I didn't massacre them then was beyond me. I was only massacring one tonight.

Myself.

I was to die. This time, surely no botch would occour. Surely I was to be gone in an hour. I was done for. The green flames licked at each other like ice cream. I heard the crackle of my death sentence.

I stepped into the flame.

**A.N.; Sorry about the cliffie. Since we'll never see Pierre again, I'll just go ahead and tell you he burned to death if you didn't already guess by the last line. Chapter 20 and the post AN chap are coming up soon!**


	20. Signal

**A.N.: All good things must come to an end, buuuuttt it's a happy end I promise! Once again, love all you guys who loved this story ooooooooooooo much!**

**Warngs: None, really, except a short chappie**

Chapter 20- Signal

_Sera_

I woke the next morning to the smell of something incinerating. I shook Jack up and we went outside. The trees that led to the jungle were ablaze, destroying the forest behind. I watched, my pyro side was really fascinated by the fire. The other side of me screamed "We're next.'

As I turned my eyes away from the fire to the sea, I saw what I couldn't mistake foe a cruise ship. I noted the Royal Navy insignia. 'Holy shit, we're saved!" I screamed. I ran in to every tent repeating my message until my five comrades were beside me. A naval officer with a white cap stared at us.

"Hullo," he finally said.

"Hello,' we all said politely in unison. The officer stood there, staring, unsure of what to say. 'We saw your smoke," he said finally.

"We were hoping someone would,' I said.

"Who's boss here?" he asked.

I raised my hand, "Me."

'I sure hope you and the other ladies have been keeping the youbg men in check,' he laughed.

'We tried,' Roche spoke up, looking at the cruiser. It looked like a big and fancy boat on which you'd take a cruise. 'Where are we going?' Roche asked.

"We're taking you all to safe house in Australia. Wouldn't want the war to reach you all," the officer said. There was irony in that phrase; I just couldn't point it out. 'How many are there of you?' he asked.

"Six," Jack piped up now to answer.

"Are you all hungry?' the officer asked. Each of us nodded. "Come on aboard then. The sooner we leave the better."

We followed him onto the ship that was going to take us back to our lives. As we boarded, I waited for Jack to catch up to me. I looked at our old home, now burning in destruction, then at Jack: my new future. This was my future; with Jack and my friends.

We weren't really forever stranded, it only felt like it.

I heard engines start and we sailed away. My eyes remained locked on the limbo we'd been living in for about a week; paradise turned to hell.

There would be a future, I was certain of that.

**A.N.; Stay tuned for the acknowledgements/reveal of book 2 title and maybe a sneak peek.**


	21. Author's Note

**Post Story AN/Acknowledgments/Title Reveal for book two**

**Okay, so first off: William Golding wrote the original book, so he obviously deserves like a lot of credit here. Since this was/supposed to be a Hunger Games cross with Lord of the Flies, Suzanne Collins should be thanked for writing one of the best series of books ever. To all who read it, I really loved to see that so many people were in to this type of story. To Hammsters who reviewed, I enjoyed having your feedback as much as I did writing this.**

**There will be a sequel to this story. I'm working on it now. It's an off the island fic with all the same characters that picks up right after I left here. I've got ten chapters so far, I think. I called it Forever Together. I dunno if this one will be a Hunger Games cross, but I'm not ruling out that possibility. Sinve all you guys were so supportive of the first story; here's a sneak peek of story two;**

I was pretty out of whack when I got up. I'm pretty sure I had no idea who I was for a second. Then it all sort of came in a rush. I was off the hellhole, on a ship headed God knew where. The lights that surrounded me were bright. I blinked. No good, still bright lights.

Shit.

Well, it was worth a try. As my eyes cleared, I saw someone beside me. His golden hair was neat and it looked like he had showered and changed his clothes. He went from the saggy worn t-shirt and jeans with a hole in them to a black pressed shirt and matching jeans. The golden hair he had was combed to one side. He must be an angel, or something supernaturally beautiful.

"Jack,' his name came to me after a second as my still foggy mind started to clear up.

**I'll have this story up as soon as I get reviews on all the chapters I posted today. LOVE ALL Y'ALL!**


End file.
